The Dog Convention
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: Twin Fic for tinyTERI.Its a story of twisted love chains! The job of setting things straight goes to a group of dogs who know what's best for their masters more than the masters themselves do.MystelHiro etc.
1. Revelations in Japan

A/N: Oh. My. Gosh! I am so terribly SORRY for not updating for so long! I feel just horrible for making you guys wait. You see, my summer was busier than I expected, I couldn't find time to be on the computer! I couldn't even find time to write…I hope you'd all understand ((in a year _kasi_ I'll be in college so life has grown pretty stressful lately)). Once more I am so SORRY!!! Updates are finally here! I hope the wait was worth it…enjoy!xD

Needless to say, I'm a cat lover…so I did research on this…yeah…forgive wrong data…

…btw, this is a twin fic for TinyTERI, dedicated to her, Butterfly-winged Rat, Imperial Lung and nonymous…because there's a little something for all of you in here!!!

**The Dog Convention**

_**Chapter One**_

Hiro Kinomiya, elder brother of Tyson Kinomiya, amusedly watched his otoutou drink soothing tea in the dining area of their spacious dojo. He smiled to himself as he though of suing the tea makers, for their brew had a somewhat reverse effect.

Tyson was gripping the innocuous tea cup dangerously tight and was fuming mad. It wasn't the tea really…team BEGA had just entered their humble abode. The aforementioned group wanted the feisty bluenette and his friends to go with them to the Annual Von Beanfield Convention in Florence, Italy.

Let me tell you something about this convention…

Everyone can learn how to take care of a dog. Few passionate and inspired individuals take this craft to the next level. This trend began with the holding of town dog shows. Winners and their winning pets were sent to the regionals to compete and worm their way to the nationals. From there, teams of the best dog trainers and breeders are formed and geared up for international competitions.

Numerous large companies host such meetings, but the Von Beanfield Dog Convention is the most notorious. A-grade, professional teams from around the world battle out the most nail-biting face offs in dog show history. BEGA and Tyson's team called the Bladebreakers are just two of these international competitors. We shall meet more as the story commences.

For now, we return to BEGA's arrival in the Kinomoya dojo…

The current situations was this: Hiro was watching Tyson watch Rei (a Bladebreaker) watch Mystel (a BEGAn) as the bouncy golden haired Egyptian waltzed in the living room. The tan boy looked so carefree, untroubled, unaware…naïve, hence the Jap ardently loathed his guts. Those sickeningly charming characteristics and more had captured the heart and fancy of who should be HIS…Rei Kon.

Yes, Tyson'e body and soul had devoted themselves to worship the Chinese team mate. Trouble was, those frisky amber eyes had their attention elsewhere.

This unheard, unseen, unspoken feud kept the elder Kinomiya amused for the time being…until barks broke the mood.

Two dogs, namely Sake, a dachshund, and Vodka, a cocker spaniel, belonging to Kai Hiwatari, who was lounging in the living room, jumped up to greet the guests.

The less enthusiastic but happy owner's attention was caught and he looked up and smile.

"Hey…you guys are here early…" The Russian stood up and ushered the other team in.

"Nice haul this year," remarked Garland as his dogs Posh and Boogle, twin bichon frise, gamboled into the house, playfully tackling Sake and Vodka to the floor.

"Where're the rest?" Brooklyn asked in his mild way.

"It's better to leave and arrive early in Florence," added Mingming.

"Well, they weren't really expecting you guys to arrive so early…" Hiro emerged from the kitchen with an apologetic smile. "Ty's in the kitchen as usual. He's with Rei though. How's about I call the others upstairs, ne?" And he headed for the stairs.

Before Hiro could take another step, though, four more dogs, a dandie dinmont terrier, two beagles and a poodle named Shmoo, Shritz, Sizzle and Shuggy respectively, almost knocked the elder bluenette off his feet as they raced to meet their furry friends. The hyperactive wake was followed up by their groggy owner, Max Mizuhara, whom they had been pestering since that morning along with Kenny and Daichi in the upstairs bedrooms.

"Oh hey guys," the freckled blonde greeted, flushed and panting. "How was your trip?"

"Smooth enough, thanks for asking," replied Mystel cheerily, hugging his shy Summertime, a mocha scottish terrier, as the rest of the Bladebreakers and BEGA members settled on squashy couches to engage in conversation or watch their dogs.

"Hey Hiro?" the Egyptian asked, turning to the tall Jap. "Summertime's quite sick from the plane ride. Where could we go to take a breather and get a bite to eat?"

Wine red eyes widened at the simple openness of that smile and he couldn't help but return it. "In the kitchen…I'm going there to get refreshments actually. You'll find Rei and Tyson in there for company."

"Thanks!"

Hiro absolutely could NOT think of a reason why his little brother disliked the platinum blonde so much…excluding the fact Rei liked him.

And speaking of Rei liking him…

"Mystel!" the neko-jin exclaimed jubilantly as he came in, effectively (and rudely) finishing the former's direction-lacking conversation with a tongue-tied Tyson.

"Hello Rei—oof!" he grunted out as the ebony-haired Asian squeezed the air out of his lungs. "I'm glad to see you too…"

Hiro wanted to laugh at the expression on his otoutou's face. "Would you or Summertime like anything in particular, Mystel?" he asked, preparing a tray of lemonade to serve to the trainers in the living room.

The terrier flumped her tail lazily as she stretched out on her stomach on the table, basking in her owner's pets and strokes.

"Nothing much for us. Water would be f—"

"Don't fuss about it Hiro," interjected Rei good-naturedly. "I'll take care of it."

The elder Kinomiya blinked. "Suit youself." To Tyson he whispered. "Looks like you and the dog could use some chilling out…"

"What?" asked the uptight bluenette and followed the direction of his brother's finger.

Surprise, surprise…it seemed that Summertime disliked Rei flirting with Mystel.

"Count Tibitee in the club. His brooding could match Kai's," he said when he saw the small terrier.

"Or," Hiro replied, mock-thinking. "…you're contagious and Summertime knows something you don't. Try not to be hard on Mystel, and pull yourself together in front of Rei."

A sigh was heard as the elder Kinomiya left the kitchen, followed by a yelp as the enthusiastic barks of a half Japanese spaniel and a half chowchow brightened up the moods of the people in the kitchen.

That was Tibitee.

He was Kai's dog whom Tyson grew fond of. Despite the distance, Summertime was his closest friend. Both canines felt they knew their owners more than they themselves did. They were extremely proud of possessing such skill and were slight airheads because of it.

Upon the crossbreed's entrance, Summertime jumped up, grateful to escape the sick which was Rei flirting with her boy and went to sit in front of Tyson. They touched noses and engaged in animated doggie converstation.

"_When? When? When was this?"_ the terrier demanded in her jumpy fashion.

"_Only recently m'lady,"_ Tibitee replied peaceably. _"Tyson's most angry at your boy. He thinks he stole Rei away from him. Does Mystel know about this?"_

"_Nay," _Summertime shook her small head. _"Stel-darling's in the clear. He's innocent, lad! But I…oh you don't know Tibitee…I absolutely despise that Chinese. My boy deserves better!_

"_Aye,"_ Tibitee nodded solemnly. _"I want Ty to feel happier too…"_

Liquid chocolate eyes flashed with excitement. _"I have a plan! We bring your boy and Rei together! Soon we shall find someone for my Stel too."_

"_Why, that's perfect Summertime! We can ask help from the others."_

The mocha Scottish terrier smiled. _"Tis going to be a very busy Convention!"_

--

"All set to go?" Crusher boomed enthusiastically, boosting more or less energetic morning spirits.

"Where's Kai?" Kenny asked, yawning and carrying three of their competing dogs.

"Getting the private jet," Brooklyn replied, chucking at Tyson and Daichi bickering as Posh and Boogle chased each other at their feet.

"Oi!" Hiro called out to the party. "Move out! The ride's here!"

Much ruckus was made while boarding the jet. Barks, bangs, yelps and shouts resonated in the cool morning air. Once all the trainers were comfortable settled did the noise die down.

"Are we going straight to Florence on this?" Garland asked.

"Don't worry about it this baby won't run out of food," said Kai. "I'm SERIOUS." He added at the looks on his friends' faces.

As for the bottomless pit himself, he was boiling like a kettle beside an elated brother as the couple sat behind a more-than-obvious neko-jin and his blameless victim.\

Summertime growled from where she was before turning to her fellows.

"_They're daft! This has got to stop! Are you with me?"_

Several barks answered her with energetic vengeance They were excited.

"_This trip to Florence is sure to be a blast!"_ Shmoo told his companions.

**TBC**

A/N: FORGIVE TYPOS!!!! I hope you liked that…hehe. Keep hangin' on for the next installment…and I promise you guys won't have to wait that long. You're all very much appreciated! …enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	2. Revelations in America

A/N: I have no idea if this fanfic has made success yet because I haven't been on the net for ages!!! Anyway…enjoy!xD

**The Dog Convention**

_**Chapter Two**_

Jubilant yips and woofs made up most of the audible conversation in the All Starz Canine Training facility. America's representative was playing host to another esteemed Asian groups besides the ones we met in the first chapter. They were called the White Tigers, and they had asked their Western comrades if they could hitch a ride to Europe. The team's skill wasn't something to laugh at, but their wallets were.

"We have a dilemma…" Michael was saying.

Both the All Starz and the White Tigers were hogging the lobby. The former's dogs—Michael's Dalmatian twins, Lenny and Tenny, Rick Anderson's retrievers, Picpac and Tictac, Emily's keeshond named Lovely Day and Ms. Judy's half spaniel half Chihuahua called Sunday—were running about with the latter's dogs—Gary's adorable welsh corgi called Chopstick, Mariah's half schnauzer half pinscher called Dindong and Master Tao's Pekingese, Tinklepush—like Energizer bunnies.

"Oh?" asked Lee with a curious bushy brow raised.

Rick nodded. "The Blitzkrieg had called us up and asked for our help on something…"

"The Blitzkrieg?" Mariah blurted out. "But I thought you guys and the Russian team were rivals!"

"Only in conventions, Mao," Emily explained in her piercing pitch. "Outside those, we're chummy chums…"

"What something is that?" Lee steered the conversation back to where it was.

The American team captain laughed. "It's quite funny really…see, the ones who asked our help were Spencer and Ian. They told us that Tala was a bit down lately. Bryan figured the bloke was in love, and when they confronted him, he said he liked Tyson! Imagine that! Since they don't have a CLUE what to do…they asked for our help."

Even before Michael finished, the Chinese teens were guffawing in their seats.

"That's priceless!" Kevin shrieked, pounding the arm of the couch at the force of his laughs.

"I know!" countered Eddie. "To think they'd ask help! From us!"

The party erupted in more raucous peals of joy.

"C'mon," added the All Starz captain. "We admit none of us are even the least bit good in these kinds of stuff…"

"Don't look at us," said his Asian counterpart. "Neither are we!"

"Oh give them a break, boys," reproached an elderly melodious voice.

"Or some credit," followed a hoarse one.

The group of professionals looked up to see their coaches, Ms. Judy and Master Tao, bringing in lunch for their pets.

"At least try and come up with something that could remotely help them instead of just laughing," said Max's mother.

"Say," piped up the aged Chinese. "Doesn't that Kinomiya boy have his eyes on someone else?"

That was certainly a new piece of intrigue.

"Who?!" his audience chorused.

Master Tao shrugged. "I don't know but that isn't important. Now, perhaps Tala knows this fact and want you boys to help twist Tyson's head and heart to the other direction."

"You always give the best advice Master Tao," smiled Mariah. "…but how will we make that happen?"

The air hung thick with suspense as everyone waited for the answer.

"I don't know."

"YAGH!"

Everyone fell off the couch in exasperation.

"And we thought you had something coming, old man!" yelped Rick.

A party of satiated dogs watched their curious argument with lively interest.

"I thought so too…" Picpac told his friends at the outburst of his master.

"Do you think they're actually going to come up with a successful idea to make their problem work out?" queried Chopstick most elegantly.

"On the advice their holding on to, I doubt it…" muttered Lenny to his twin.

"Hey!" yipped Dingdong. "Don't you insult Master Tao!"

"What we could do to help is," began Sunday, effectively capturing her fellow dogs' attentions. "…take this systematically. When we reach Florence, we'll meet up with the Blitzkrieg dogs and exchange info they've got about Tala's situation. Then we can decide on the best and easiest plan of action."

A general murmur of assent rose from the competitive canines.

"Hang on," said Lovely Day. "Shouldn't we at least have suggestions ready? So we wouldn't have to start from scratch?"

"Be quick about it," replied Tinklepush gruffly. "The humans are packing and I don't think any of us can listen to you on the plane while being sick."

--

The trainers were on an All Starz sponsored jet to Europe when Michael received a call. His conversation went as such:

"Hello?"

"Michael! It's me…"

"Tala?" His exclamation made heads turn and the burgundy-haired youth momentarily placed his head over the receiver to shut them up.

"Yeah. What exactly did Spence and Ian call you for?"

His tone betrayed a sheepish smile. "Oh you know, the usual." The American team had promised to keep the tangy Russian from knowing about that call. "Uhm…baseball, designer boots, the new hair gel…"

Stifled laughter could be heard in the background.

"Nothing about dogs?"

THAT question was serious. "Absolutely nothing Tala," Michael answered with team captain authority. "…I'll have you know that this time, I'm not lying…oops."

Causal laughs were heard at the other end. "It's nice to know you and your team could be trusted. And don't worry, I know already about what the call was about. I just wanted to ask if we could possibly meet somewhere and talk about IT personally?"

"Uh," the party exchanged looks before turning to Ms. Judy, who mouthed something. "We don't exactly memorize the area. Do you have suggestions as to where we could meet?"

"No…haha. How about we just see each other in the convention and look for some privacy there?"

"Sounds like a plan. Do you mind if the White Tigers come with?"

"Nyet, nyet. Not at all…" and Tala hung up.

"Speaking of plans," spoke Lee after a while's silence. "…have we come up with one?"

No one answered him except for several barks.

**TBC**

A/N: tell me what you think! And watch out for the next installment soon! …enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	3. Revelations in Europe

A/N: Thanks for the person who reviewed! You're very much appreciated Innie! Anyway here's the next installment…enjoy!xD

**The Dog Convention**

_**Chapter Three**_

Sunlight gleefully permeating huge bay windows illuminated the entire ground floor of the Giancarlo-Tornatore estate in Rome. The guests had a picturesque view of the World Cup champions' capital while they enjoyed tea and buttered scones…beside two bowls of nachos, soda, rum cake, and Irish cream.

This collection of teens was not of the ordinary kind. They were Europe's finest dog breeders and trainers, and had met up in this villa so that the native of the country could bring them to the Von Beanfield Convention a few regions away. But that trip was still in two days away hence the party had plenty of time to talk about the news one of their members brought.

"Raul's been off lately," Julia Fernandez had begun while looking wistfully at her brother who was downing a handful of chips.

These twins were the independent Spanish team called the FDynasty. Their dogs, two shih Tzu's named Gracie and Daisy, had won a number of awards in a number of conventions and were well known for their tag-team tactics.

"Maybe you've been pushing yourself too hard…" Sanguinex had said, chuckling a bit as the senyorita pouted.

This red haired vampire was the captain of an undead but undisputed independent British team called the Dark…Blades. Their dogs—Woofle, a cross between a bloodhound and a poodle, and Clappy, a papillon—were small but terrible. And that isn't a joke.

"Don't talk like he isn't here…" Claude had scolded.

He was a member of the reigning European champion team called the Barthez Battalion. Their dogs Don Quixote, Candy, Anne and Marie, a great Dane, a half puli half St. Bernard and twin silky terriers respectively, though rookies, became immediate favorites when they won the showdown in last year's Euro Con.

"It's love!" Oliver was saying, smiling and waving his arms about.

This green haired Frenchman was youngest in a groups of four rich heirs, one of which was the owner of the estate they were crashing. The team was called the Majestics, and is lorded over by a German aristocrat named Robert Jurgen. They had been the continent's pride and joy, until overthrown by the Barthez.

Their dogs, a small white Maltese named Oolala, a Belgian sheepdog native of Napoli called Bartolo, Screwy and Jumpy, a Norwegian elkhound and an Akita, and Chippolata, a Shetland sheepdog—were considered as royalty for their combat style and bravery.

"Raul doesn't mind, really," said Julia. "And yes Oli's right…it IS love."

This statement was followed by sporadic 'congratualions's, 'that's great's and pats on the back, to which the younger Fernandez answered with a nostalgic smile.

Then Miguel asked the million-dollar question…

"Who?"

There was a brief, look-exchanging pause.

"Do you guys still remember that notorious captain of the Russian team?" the mocha-haired girl asked with an air of gossip.

"Tala Ivanov?" asked Johnny.

Julia merely nodded and let realization do the rest.

"HIM?" the Europeans cried in unison, wheeling about to confirm the news with Raul.

"Clearly out of my league right?" he said quietly. "No need to tell me I should keep on dreaming…"

"Don't SAY that Raul!" yelped Enrique and Mathilda, among several other voices, at the same time.

His sister merely shrugged. "That's what I keep telling him. He won't listen!"

"With some luck, Tala might just love you back," added Robert cheerily.

"Hate to burst your bubble," interrupted Lupinex with a malicious grin. "…but I hear Mr. Balls of Ice has his eye on another bloke."

Raul visibly wilted and the group erupted in angry shouts.

"You're absolutely MEAN, Lupi!" Mathilda was heard saying.

"Is this true?" Johnny's query overpowered the rest.

Cenotaph dismissed all doubts with a wave of his bandaged hand.

"Don't mind his face," he said. "He like scaring you all, but unfortunately it IS true."

"With whom?" asked Aaron.

"We don't know!" Zomb answered.

"Well then…" resumed Enrique, bent on making the Spanish redhead feel better. "We'll help you win Tala over!"

Gracie lazily raised a bushy brow from where she was sprawled along with her doggie friends.

"What's going on Gracie?" asked Screwy.

"Master Raul's in love with the captain of the Russian team," her sister Daisy replied, slurring as she stretched. "Hot day out, isn't it?"

"In love?" considered Don Quixote, liking the intrigue. "Is that why he looks like a limp vegetable?"

"Seems so," growled Woofle. "Poor lad."

"Is that ALL you've got to say?" asked Oolala testily. "How about 'let's try helping him we could come up with better ideas than the humans' huh? Nothing like that?"

"Oh please darling," said Candy. "That could be exhausting."

Oolala and Bartolo exchanged puzzled looks. "What made you say that?" the latter asked.

The crossbreed rolled over. "You know…all that running about from one party to another, trying to bring two people together, barking till you're mad. I've done that with Migs and Clau back when I was a puppy."

The small maltese frowned, thinking why the hell would one want to run back and forth like that till it hit him. "I was considering a less energy-expending exchange of suggestions but you're idea is awesome!"

"That's is…" whined Anne in his deep growl while covering his ears. "You lost me…"

Oolala shook his shaggy head. "Just you wait and see. I've got the seeds of a brilliant plan. It just needs to be planted by the time we get to Florence."

"Oh but you have to consider, Oolala," said Chippolata. "If you won't tell us your plans, there could be a lot of loopholes…"

The toy dog pouted. "Your words scorn me, have you no faith? I admit my idea needs more thought, but I'm sure once we get to the Convention we'll find something to make it work. If you all must know, I'm thinking of bringing Raul and Tala Ivanov together."

There was a collective 'oOoh'.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Gracie.

Bartolo smirked and shook his head. "You never asked."

**TBC**

A/N:…I shouldn't even bother telling y'all to review…enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	4. Links and Padlocks

A/N:…enjoy!xD

…_hoy nga pala Bix…in two days from the day I'm typing this chapter pasukan na…asan ang sayo? …pero no pressure…xD_

**The Dog Convention**

_**Chapter Four**_

"FLORENCE ROCKS!"

And for the rest of the day, every Italian on the street was looking at Tyson funny.

"What?" said the Jap as his companions glared at him. "It's advertising!"

True. People were curious to see what more reason could there be for their beloved city to rock. Huge tents, balloons, international bishounen, free food and dogs that greeted them at the spacious Central Plaza provided the answer.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Max, running ahead of the party with his dogs in tow.

Kai smirked. "Every year the Con never fails to surprise…"

Trailers by the outskirts of the venue served as locker rooms for each of the competing teams. The interiors were fully furnished like five-star executive suites and had equally excellent service. Quite a number of the teams were already making themselves feel at home.

"Hey!" Rei yelled and waved, having spotted his village friend and former mates, the White Tigers. "How's it going?" He detatched himself from Mystel, much to the blonde's visible relief, and ran over to join his fellow Chinese.

"Maxie!" a voice cooed and the King of Candy wheeled about.

"Mom!" he smiled and bounced toward the coach and her team. "So you guys arrived with the White Tigers, huh?" he said and gave each All Star a sugar-high Mizuhara hug.

Michael ruffled his hair. "And how's the squirt?"

"I'm NOT a squirt!"

…moving on to other teams…

"Bryan!" Garland joyfully blurted out at the sight of the annoyable Russian.

Kai gave an 'oop' as he was yanked out from where he was standing and dragged to the Blitzkrieg's trailer.

"Look Kai! It's Bryan!"

"Yes I know…I see his in the Post Office posters."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" greeted the lilac-haired fur fanatic as his team mates burst into hysterics.

"Nothing, nothing. I said nothing—yAaAaAh!" and this outburst was followed by barks as Bryan's dog, Bruv, a cross between a chowchow and a Siberian husky, was let loose to chase after him.

"Tyson!"

The said bluenette looked up to find Robert and the rest of the Europeans waving at him. Glad at having found an excuse to meet and greet, he, along with a couple of BEGA people and his other mates, went over to their spot.

Through the heat and noise, Hiro Kinomiya and Mystel found themselves standing side by side, happy that all their friends were in one place where they could have fun. The former suddenly felt shy being with the younger boy, and expressed his uneasiness by shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"Tell me, Hiro," said Mystel. "Does Rei like me? I keep getting the implication from his body language…"

The elder bluenette smiled. "So you've noticed?"

The Egyptian hung his head a bit. "I just didn't want to say anything."

There was a sigh. "Yes. Rei DOES like you, and is hitting on you too but I'm sure you know that." He saw a smile and couldn't help but duplicate it. "Why ask, Stel? Do you like Rei?"

His answer was measured but confident. "As a friend, but that's that. Anything beyond it I cannot imagine myself engaging in…"

Hiro nodded, "That IS certainly good news for Tyson."

Mystel's tan head shot up. "Why?"

Hiro stared absently into space. "You see, Tyson like Rei…and really doesn't like you for that matter, but he's being professional about it."

There was a moment's pause.

"Do you like anyone Hiro?" The question was innocent, but had an odd effect on the elder Kinomiya's cheeks.

"I…I can't say for sure…"

"…me either."

Wine red eyes widened in surprise.

--

Sponsors of the Von Beanfield Company had prepared exquisite dishes for all 35 competing canines. They were made according to the animals' individual liking and taste.

The lunch was served in an fenced but spacious plot of grass. Though delivered on silver platters, the dogs wasted no time on devouring it like…well, dogs. The rest on the hour was spent in pleasantries, gossip, and butt sniffing, in which the groups discovered an extremely interesting bit of news.

"My boy Tyson's been unpredictable lately," Tibitee was telling the Blitzkrieg dogs, Bruv, Peewee, a half Chihuahua half chowchow, and Porkbun, Boris' pug. "You see, he likes Rei, but then Rei likes Mystel…"

"What was that?" Dingdong had overheard. "Tyson likes Rei?"

Soon, the rest of the White Tiger and All Star dogs crowded around them.

"So that's the guy Tyson likes…" some of them were saying.

"Why is it important to you?" asked Shritz.

"Because our Tala likes Tyson!" said Porkbun.

"Tala as in your team captain?" confirmed Posh.

"He's the guy who likes Tyson!" yipped Picpac and Tictac.

"Tala likes Tyson?"

This time, the European dogs have overheard and had slunk over to where the greater population was.

"How many times do we have to tell you?!" shrieked Chopstick.

"It isn't that," said Gracie. "It's because my Master Raul likes Tala."

"HE WHAT?!"

The fat was out, boiled and sizzled in under five minutes.

"So let me get this straight," said Summertime slowly as all the dogs listened to her. "Raul's in love with Tala who's in love with Tyson who's in love with Rei who's in love with Mystel?"

"Who's Mystel in love with?" Lovely Day asked for effect.

"I wouldn't know…" said the Scottish terrier. "But I'm not allowing that cat boy get him."

"I agree!" said Shuggy. "Rei belongs to Tyson!"

"No!" interjected Chinese, Russian and American dogs. "Tyson belongs to Tala!"

"Absolutely NOT!" countered the Euro dogs. "Tala belongs to Raul!"

"Wait! WAIT!" cried Tibitee as the beginnings of a seemingly violent riot stirred. "SHUT UP!!!"

His mates had a hard time settling down.

"No one belongs to anyone, ayt?" said the crossbreed. "Why don't we just try some couples out and see if there's gonna be some chemistry."

"How're we going to do that?" asked Clappy. "We're only dogs!"

To this, Tibitee grinned slyly. "Maybe…but pray tell how will our owners compete without dogs?"

"Woah there, love," said Summertime. "What's your plan?"

"Oh I know!" exclaimed Oolala. "It's all coming together! Hear me out, I've got a suggestion." His tail wagged with excitement. "We all have links to these boys don't we?"

There was a chorused agreement.

"All we have to do is lead our masters on! Get lost or something! Start a chase! The end result must be these boys meeting in any way."

"That's an excellent plan!" said Sunday. "It's just the one we need."

Candy rolled her eyes. "I KNEW there would be running."

"But who meets who?" asked the ever-black-hat Woofle.

"Use gut feel," rumbled Don Quixote. "Instinct…who do you think can be right for who?"

"And we shouldn't base it on who our masters like," added Tinklepush.

"We know them better anyway," said Sizzle, making the party laugh.

A moment's pause was given for thought. Each dog fell quiet as options were weighed carefully.

"How about Raul Tala and Tyson Rei?" asked Daisy.

"That would be unfair to one side of the party," said Vodka.

"What about Raul Rei and Tala Tyson?" suggested Screwy.

Murmurs erupted.

"No," said Bruv. "It doesn't look or feel right."

"Yeah, I can't see a connection," added Peewee.

And the thought was easily scrapped.

"HeEey…" Shmoo spoke after a prolonged silence. "How about…Tala Rei and Raul Tyson?"

The dogs exchanged looks.

"Not bad," said Bartolo. "Not bad at all, right?"

"Sounds like a plan!" said Lenny and Tenny in unison.

Everyone cheered.

"Great!" declared Tibitee. "All we have to do is make them meet!"

"That's the easy part…" remarked Sake and the group immediately brainstormed.

…a dog was missing out on all the fun though.

Summertime was sitting on a grassy corner. Her bushy tail was limp and sad. Tibitee was the only one who noticed and approached her silently.

"Summertime? What's wrong?" The half chowchow half spaniel looked her in the face.

"Everyone wins with that plan," she began. "Everyone except Mystel."

Tibitee sighed. "Are you even sure he needs someone to be complete?"

"It sounds like a cliché…" said the terrier.

"I'll listen."

"Stel-darling lost a bit of summer in him since Malik…er, a former boyfriend back in Cairo, don't ask…since he left him. At first he didn't want to go with BEGA on this convention but I forced him by running ahead to the plane. But anyway…yeah, he hasn't been happy."

Tibitee considered her for a moment. "Things will work out," he smiled. "They always do; just have faith."

Summertime didn't look convinced till he added,

"If everything fails, you can always run away again…"

**TBC**

A/N: …enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	5. Disappointment

A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAYS!!! I've been REALLY busy…sniff …enjoy!xD

**The Dog Convention**

_**Chapter Five**_

For the first time in years, none of the competing dogs cared about winning. Their trainers never knew what hit them.

All available spare time was used for operation RT or ReiTala.

Furry Bruv was sprawled in front of the Bladebreaker's trailer. His heart, as well as the other hearts of his hiding fellows, pulsed faster than normal. They all hoped their strategy would work.

"Kenny, have you seen Mystel?" Rei's question could be heard from the outside. "I've seen BEGA but not him."

There was a pause where Kenny replied quietly.

"I'll just go look for him," continued the neko-jin and the sound of footsteps came near the trailer door.

"Get ready men," whispered Chopstick as they watched proceedings through a clump of bushes.

"Ah!" Rei cried out lightly as he almost stepped on Bruv. "Hello, what are you doing here? Are you okay?" he cooed and picked him up. "C'mon, let's take you back to the Blitzkrieg."

The said trailer happened to be at the end of the row. Rei's audience painstakingly watched his seemingly slow progress to the door. They had their fingers crossed on Tala answering.

Bruv barked noisily as Rei knocked. The door creaked open to reveal…

…Bryan.

The dogs gawked at what they saw.

"Hey," the Chinese teen greeted with a smile. For a moment, he forgot what he was going to say because of the apparent absence of the Russian's shirt, but he hastily waved it off.

"I found this dog," he continued. "…in fr—"

Desperate times called for desperate measures. The White Tiger, All Star and the rest of the Bliztkrieg dogs burst from all around them and started barking, howling…making whatever sound possible. They had seen Tala walking back to his team's trailer from the convention tent.

Sure enough, after getting over his initial shock, Rei spotted him too, and before giving the topless fur-fanatic time to reply, he whisked Bruv away to give to Tala.

"Is he yours?" the neko-jin asked the redhead; the expression he had on portrayed that he was quite torn from laughing or flushing. "And why doesn't Bryan have his shirt on?" he added through gritted teeth.

Tala's jaw dropped and he looked over the younger teen's shoulder.

"He's…uh, enjoying the weather."

An 'OI KON!' was drowned out by numerous barks. The dogs didn't want disturbances, but then nor did Bryan.

"Infernal mutts!" he hissed and marched over to the odd pair before snatching his Bruv from the cat boy's hands.

"He's mine just so you know," the Russian informed Rei tersely. "Thanks."

The dogs were crestfallen, but that blow was never truly felt till Tala elbowed the Asian lightly.

"I think he likes you…now if you would excuse me, I need to find Kai."

"Do you know what we did wrong?" said Bruv as he promptly returned to the canine party a few minutes after the confusion settled down. "Tala still loves Tyson. How can we possibly make him fall in love with Rei when he still likes someone else?"

"That was stupid…" said Dingdong frankly.

"We have to make Tala not like Tyson!" piped Tictac.

"Well we better think fast because we've got a moving target!" exclaimed Sunday.

--

The BEGA and Bladebreaker dogs sat huddled amd rigid in the latter team's trailer. They were wary for the perfect opportunity for operation BTHstcgtT or Break Tala's Heart so they could get to Tyson. All the elements were present, except for timing.

There was a knock on the door and the pets perked up.

"Kai? It's me. I need…to talk to you."

The Russian bluenette frowned and opened the door. "Something wrong, Tal?"

The redhead mouthed the name 'Tyson' and numerous events occurred in brilliant succession.

The Jap in question and best friend Max walked past the entrance of the trailer. Two dogs Boogle from inside and Chopstick from outside dashed toward the pair. Soon, Tyson and Max tripped over the pets and collided smack on the lips.

Kai heard, but didn't bother to look. "Don't mind my idiot team mates, come in."

But the Bliztkrieg captain was unable to continue.

"Anything wrong?" the elder of the two asked again.

The tangy-haired teen took time to reply. Icy blue turned their apprehensive gaze to crimson. "Are they together?"

"Who?" Kai asked incredulously, appalled at having not been told of any items on his team.

"Max and Tyson."

"No…what makes you say that?"

"They just kissed behind you…"

Kai turned and saw the pair on the floor, coughing like they were trying to bring up hairballs.

"Get a room!" he scolded and shoved them in the walk-in closet. "You wanted to talk about Tyson? …here by the doorway?"

Tala's resolve weakened. "I have no hope, do I?"

Crimson eyes softened and a pale hand reached out to drag him in.

The two separate parties of dogs beamed at each other.

"It's you guys!" laughed Lovely Day.

"You were planning to break up Tala's liking for Tyson too?" asked Shuggy as she touched noses with Peewee.

"Well, we have to get Tala," replied the crossbreed.

"…and you have to get the Jap boy."

"Both loads off our backs, eh?" remarked Sunday. "Well done everyone!"

"Now let's try operation RT again, shall we?" said Tinklepush as the two groups parted ways once more. "…when we find Rei."

"Hang on," said Picpac. "Did any of you see Tibitee or Summertime in there?"

Everyone exchanged puzzled looks.

**TBC**

A/N: …enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	6. Because Summertime Ran Away

A/N: the readers of my other stories must be pissed…but guess what? Y'ALL will have to deal with it! …for some four or five weeks…enjoy!xD

**The Dog Convention**

_**Chapter Six**_

Hiro Kinomiya jumped at the small tap at his side. The bluenette had been engrossed in examining the dog exhibit in one of the convention tents that he had forgotten himself.

"Mystel!" he exclaimed when he saw who the disturbance was. "What happened to you?"

Needless to say, one wouldn't want the see the happy-go-lucky Egyptian in his…unhappy state. The effect was horrifying.

"Hiro?" the young blonde sniffed. "…Summertime has run away!"

"WHAT?!"

--

"Where have you been, Stel?" asked Brooklyn as the pair came rushing in BEGA's trailer. He was the only one there, for the rest had taken some dogs out for a showdown in the main tent. "Rei's been driving us crazy! He was looking for you this morning…"

But Mystel was too much in a hurry to bother and listen. "Please Brookie, could you tell Garland I'll be out for…more than a short while? It's an emergency, thanks!"

With that, he and Hiro ran out the door.

"Wait Stel!" the tall bluenette called out when they passed by the Bladebreaker's trailer, which no one was guarding except for a couple of dogs.

"Tibitee!" Hiro called. "Do you know where Summertime is?"

The half chowchow half spaniel grinned to himself. He knew exactly where the terrier was but he had to lead his masters somewhere first.

Tibitee barked energetically and jumped up, much to a sleeping Sizzle's surprise, and dashed out to help.

"Good boy!" ejaculated Hiro gratefully as the dog hopped in Mystel's arms.

--

Raul and Julia were trekking the route less traveled back to the FDynasty trailer they had for themselves. Gracie and Daisy were at their feet, still fired up from the win they earned in a preceding competition.

Certain barks went unheard. Little did the party know that Tibitee, Hiro and Mystel were scouring that lot for Summertime.

"Raul-baby, come on..." cooed Julia. "Why are you so sad? We won."

The redhead sighed and looked the other way.

"The convention's been swell, really Jules!" Raul tried to smiled but failed.

His sister sighed and fell silent. He, meanwhile, returned to his thoughts.

Emerald eyes secretly slid sideways to peek.

"What's with the face?" asked the mocha-haired girl.

"What face?" was the guilty reply.

"That face."

"There isn't any face...it's my face."

"Raul!" the elder twin whined.

"Alright!" he gave up. "I've been thinking of Tala, okay?"

There was an exasperated pause.

"Ay carramba, Raul…" Julia began softly and hugged him tight. "Stop punishing yourself like this. Love will always find a way, yes?"

"…I guess."

"Bueno, let's have merienda and pull yourself together for the crowds."

Mystel's eyes bulged as the party hurried off.

"Raul likes Tala?" he blurted out as his companion emerged from the shrubbery.

Tibitee barked sharply as a note of thanks. Gracie and Daisy had done their part well.

"That's something new," remarked Hiro.

They looked at each other, both breaking into smiles and evil giggles.

The crossbreed with them rolled his eyes. He woofed one or two times and jumped about to get their attention before running ahead.

"Hey! There goes Tibitee!" yelped Mystel and they were off again.

--

Tenny and Tinklepush quietly sniffed butts with Tibitee. The former two jerked their heads to the direction of Michael and Lee, who were hanging (or more like making) out behind the White Tigers' trailer.

Mystel and Hiro, as they had been following the crossbreed, stopped dead in their tracks at the sound of voices.

"I feel worried for Tala," came Michael.

"Why?" was the soft query of his mate.

"When we had a showdown," began the American. "He beat me so badly it was the first time I saw him like that. After the competition I went over to congratulate the Blitzkrieg and Tal looked so drained. It was as if his high suddenly crashed!"

Lee rubbed his back consolingly. "He's…pressuring himself," said the Lion. "All the anxiety of the possibility of rejection from Tyson's piling up in him. He's letting off steam by the jets!"

"That's what I'm worried about…" answered Michael. "If none of us does something, and I'm still saying it even though I know nothing'll get accomplished, Tala will eat himself inside out!"

The eavesdropping Hiro and Mystel carefully crept away and made for the men's bathroom.

"Did I hear that right?" said the bluenette disbelievingly. "Tala's in love with Tyson?"

"Have you known about this?" asked the Egyptian.

"No! All I knew was that Tyson likes Rei and Rei likes you…oOoh…" Hiro trailed off at a realization.

"What?"

The elder Kinomiya broke into a smile. "It's something fit to laugh at! Raul loves Tala, Tala loves Tsyon, Tyson loves Rei and Rei loves you! Plus it seems like we're the only two who know the entire chain!"

The tan blonde beamed. "We'd be able to properly help because we know more! But where do we start?"

There was a pause given for thought.

"It's pretty simple," said Hiro. "We cut off people in the line by making them not love the people they like."

If Tibitee could speak human, he would've exclaimed, "THAT'S WHAT THE DOGS HAVE BEEN DOING BIRDBRAIN!" But nevertheless, he was glad they got the message, hence, the easy part of the job was done.

T'was now time to find Summertime.

He barked once more to catch their attention, and, running, he led them round the whole convention area right to Sir Von Beanfield's office.

"Tibitee!" Hiro hissed. "Where are you going?!"

"Summertime!" Mystel soon cried out when he spotted the small mocha dog curled up by the office door. "Why did you run away like that, you silly?! You had us worried like sick parents on tax collecting day!"

Hiro reddened at the analogy as he watched the young, eternally happy teen squeeze the air from his pet's lungs in a crushing hug.

Tibitee looked up at his boy's brother and had an idea for how these two humans can help in making the dogs' plan succeed.

"Tibitee," Summertime was smiling as the furry pair walked alongside their owners back to the team trailers.

"Aye, m'lady?"

"I like your boy. I like him."

"Your Stel ain't too bad himself," Tibitee cocked his head to one side. "What are you thinking of, Summertime?"

The terrier didn't look at him. "I have just found the one Mystel would be forever happy with…and I have a strong hunch that he'll agree with my choice. Would you?"

Tibitee nodded. "Tis also a good way to get your boy off Tyson's hair. As for Hiro? He's got a hard head but I'm sure that the feeling's in him. He just doesn't know…or he has yet to bring it out."

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Summertime was excited again. "I've got another plan! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The crossbreed grinned. "Way ahead of you, lass…"

--

"Mystel!" cried Garland as the platinum blonde and his dog entered the BEGA trailer tired but relieved. It was the end of the day and owners and pets were once more populating their area.

"Sorry," he said. "Summertime ran away and we were out the entire day looking for her!"

"We?" Brooklyn asked.

To this, Mystel smiled. "Hiro and Tibitee helped me. It's like he's the only one there every time I need help. He's sweet really…" The memory of the secrets they discovered produced a well-loved, contagious giggle, that hadn't been heard for quite some time.

Mingming and Crusher raised an eyebrow.

"You should've been there!" the latter nevertheless said. "The competition was awesome! But then Posh and Boogle had to play twice because Summertime wasn't there…"

"But you won, right?" queried Mystel, puzzled.

"Would it even cross your mind that BEGA would lose to the Dark Blades?" asked the junior pop star sarcastically.

"Don't be an airhead, Ming," warned their team captain.

There was a chance of a nasty row breaking out so Mystel decided to stay out of it and go to his room. In that solitude, he sighed to the setting sun and bestowed upon Summertime deep dark secrets.

--

Max was oddly quiet during dinner.

This oddity was made even more significant because Kai was camping in the Blitzkrieg trailer. Usually, the King of Candy would go mad.

"Where were you for the whole day, onii?" Tyson asked. The Jap had a perk to his speech because he was really shaken after that 'accident' with the blonde American earlier on the day. He thought Rei had seen but the neko-jin wasn't in the trailer.

"I was out with Stel looking for Summertime. She ran away, see…" was the elder Kinomiya's answer.

"He's too darn hateful even his own dog doesn't like him," Tyson muttered darkly.

"You were with Mystel the entire day?" Rei asked incredulously but with curiously less zeal than what he would have when talking of the same subject.

"We had a lot of fun," Hiro smiled.

Tyson looked at his brother pointedly and motioned to him that he would like to talk in private, so they pretended to feed the dogs under the table.

"Look," said Tyson, tipping some Alpo in several dishes and giving them to Tibitee, Sake, Vodka, Shmoo, Shritz, Shuggy and Sizzle. "Get Mystel out of the picture so I could have Rei, okay? Both of us would benefit…"

Hiro shrugged. "Works for me, Ty. I don't know if it would for the rest."

The dogs almost choked on their food.

**TBC**

A/N: OMFR! this was the longest time I took in typing a chapter yet! sorry for delays…if anyone even reads this piece of sh—tuff…I've been extremely busy tis killing me…enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	7. Heartbreaks and Tangles

A/N: ...I love my new laptop...even if she is not mine...here's the next installment! mail service is down again...enjoy!xD

**The Dog Convention**

_**Chapter Seven**_

The next day was a day off for the competitors, a chance for them to enjoy what Florence had to offer...

...but the dogs were extremely busy.

The morning began with a surprising chorus of 33 canines barking at the same time. Under the impression that they were being robbed, residents of the trailers rushed out of their doors only to find Tibitee humping Summertime.

Everyone was craning their necks to see the expression on Hiro's and Mystel's faces.

Needless to say, the two were scarlet.

After breakfast, when the awkwardness settled down, dogs and owners alike decided to maximize their luxurious, portable suites.

"Do you think Tibitee and Summertime are implying something?" asked Mystel, hardly being able to stifle his giggles.

He and...you guessed it...Hiro were in the kitchen of the Bladebreaker trailer, laughing off the earlier incident.

"I certainly know how to go about it," replied the elder bluenette.

The victim was Rei Kon. He walked in the dining area and turned on the light. The scene that met him almost stopped his heart. His coach and his crush were in a passionate liplock, seemingly unaware of an audience.

"Are you serious?" asked the Chinese teen out loud.

Hiro himself was curious to know the answer, and tried a few moves on Mystel. The kiss deepened as the younger boy returned them.

Rei Kon forgot his glass of water and staggered out the kitchen, dazed and heartbroken, surprised he was still standing.

"Rei?" Tyson asked as he and Max passed by. "You look like you just swallowed snails with ketchup, soy sauce and eggs."

"Eew," Max elbowed his best friend. "He doesn't look THAT bad..."

But the pair received no answers as the ebony-haired teen ran out the door.

The bottomless pit and the bouncing ball took a peek in the kitchen. The former ogled...then erupted in triumphant peals of laughter.

Chopstick, Dingdong and Tinklepush greeted Rei as he stormed out the trailer. The three nosed him consolingly and offered themselves for him to stroke, but the Chinese teen seemed to know where he was headed.

Blitzkrieg and All Star dogs knew that Tala was with Kai out back and thought Rei didn't know. They barricaded the front entrance to make him take the back but the Asian could not be swayed.

So much noise once more brought audiences, who thought that another pair of dogs were humping.

But then Rei wasn't heading for Tala...

Kai and said redhead were in the latter's room, where the Bladebreaker captain was explaining that Tyson liked Rei and that Rei liked Mystel. At that moment, the neko-jin himself burst in and announced,

"KAI! HIRO AND MYSTEL ARE MAKING OUT IN THE DAMNED KITCHEN!"

Wine-red eyes considered him for a moment. "And?"

Amber orbs of the other narrowed to slits. "Jerk," he said and in haste to leave to room bumped into Bryan, who was on his way to their fridge. He, Ian and Spencer were feeding a party of dogs who had suddenly popped up on the trailer's front steps.

"Slow down, kitten," said the lilac-haired Russian. "What's the rush? It's not everyday I hear you call your captain a jerk."

Rei stared at the floor. Spencer and Ian halted a moment in their occupation to look. Even a few dogs went in.

"My crush," he began shakily. "...and my coach...are together."

The three Russians outside Tala's room raised their eyebrows as a reaction.

"That's sick," remarked Ian, having a mental image of what it would be like if THEIR coach and his crush were together.

It was only then did the tears come.

"Rei? Are you alright?" Spencer asked quietly.

Bryan frowned. "Oh great..." he muttered and found Kai and Tala poking their heads out of the bedroom, watching the whole scene.

"What the f' should I do?" he hissed, standing awkwardly by the crying neko-jin.

"Make him feel better!" the redhead hissed back.

The fur fanatic sighed and rolled his eyes. If there was one thing he wasn't good at, it was comforting people. But heck, this was the boy whom he didn't feel remotely annoyed with or uneasy every time he'd see him. Even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he was actually fond of him. The opportunity was a cheap shot but worth a chance.

"Come on, cat," Bryan said and placed his hands on Rei's shoulders before forcibly steering him out. "Kai can't entertain you now so I'll have to do."

All this time, the dogs had listened with their jaws open in shock. This was NOT in their plan.

So they began barking...

"NO! NO!! NO!!!" yipped Peewee.

"You're joking," said Lenny. "This is a sick joke and I'm going to wake up finding Rei and Tala together..."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" exclaimed Don Quixote when the party trooped outside.

If you were wondering, the European and Japanese dogs had been taking care of their own problem which was Raul and Tyson. Apparently they hadn't succeeded...yet.

"It isn't our fault!" protested Lovely Day. "Rei didn't work with us! We can't control his preference!"

Chippolata frowned. Somehow, in an extremely vague way, the statement sounded ironic.

"Guys!" called Tibitee. "We've got a situation!"

The dogs wheeled about and saw, but they didn't have time to react.

Bryan and Rei passed by Hiro, Mystel, Tyson and Max as the four were coming out of the Bladebreakers trailer to eat.

At the sight of them together, the younger Kinomiya blanched.

"Max? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

The American's sea blue eyes widened. "Gee, I'm really sorry Ty. Maybe Hiro and Mystel being together hit him hard."

"And now it's hitting me..."

--

"Not good, Tal."

The All Starz and the White Tigers were in the Blitzkrieg trailer sometime after lunch. Rei and Bryan had not yet returned.

"Why?" asked the redhead seated beside Kai. The pair had finally decided to leave the confines of the room and join the world.

"We just saw," began Mariah following up what Michael had said. "...Tyson and Max...together!"

"Well of course," said Kai. "They're best friends."

"No!" Kevin whined. "As in together the other way!"

"Are you serious?" demanded Spencer, still in a huge frilly apron, having finished washing the plates the dogs ate in.

"I'm afraid we are," said Lee solemnly.

"Kai!" Tala accused. "I thought you said that wasn't true!"

The bluenette raised his hands in defeat. "It was a joke! Besides, that was hours ago. How was I supposed to know?"

"I guess it's true what they say," remarked Rick. "If Hiwatari starts cracking jokes, it isn't a good sign."

"Tala?" the captain of the American team was awfully concerned. "Look, we're sorry if we weren't able to do anything. We made a promise we'd do something and we broke it—"

"We feel really guilty." Eddie finished.

"How did this happen?" asked Ian.

"Kenny explained," said Emily. "He said that Rei liked Mystel and Tyson liked Rei. All of a sudden, here comes Hiro and just like a chemical equation, he and Mystel combine."

"We already heard that this morning," informed Kai.

"But that's where the trouble starts," continued the computer whiz. "To make the long story short, Rei's hooked up with Bryan instead and so has Tyson to Max because their crushes already have someone else."

"Tala?"

The pale hand gripping Kai's was painfully tight. The tangy-haired teen's face, which was to the floor, was set and grim. He had gone rigid and his piercing ice blue stare could ignite the carpet.

"Tala?" his best friend asked again, this time more softly. Talk ceased.

"You know...this really sucks..." was all Tala Ivanov said before biting his lip to stop himself from losing control. "I don't know if I could feel better anym—"

Eleven pairs of eyes widened at who cut him off and by how he did it.

Nothing, not even a breath was heard for a few minutes.

Kai pulled away from the pale boy's lips and gently caressed his cheek. "Can it Ivanov," the bluenette said with one of those rare, bonafide smiles. "_KSP ka lang._ You just want attention."

"Well that was an easy solution," said Rick when he got re-acquainted with his ability to speak.

The rest of the party shrugged a general murmur of assent. They left the trailer feeling settled in a weird way.

The dogs were in shock. There was no other way to put it.

"This wasn't in the deal..." said Screwy bluntly.

"I wasn't banking on this to happen." added Candy.

"None of us were..." said Porkbun. "Everything's screwed up."

"Everyone seems happy though," Shritz remarked.

"Not everyone," Daisy interjected darkly.

"Raul..." the group chorused mournfully.

"He mustn't know!" exclaimed Oolala. "It'll break his heart!"

"He may not be able to handle it," said Bartolo quietly.

The dogs exchanged wistful glances.

**TBC**

A/N: ...so many last words...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


	8. More Heartbreaks and Tangles

**The Dog Convention**

_**Chapter Eight**_

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

For a quiet guy like Lupinex, projecting that outburst was a feat in itself.

Julia sighed heavily. She had been expecting that kind of reaction. "I know it's extremely bad timing but...I can't help it!"

All the European teams were bunched up in the Majestics trailer. Julia had begged them to meet because of a problem of life and death. The only person who was absent was Raul, who had gone to the convention tents to brood.

"Julia say this is a joke," said Claude sternly. "Because it's not funny!"

"And why would this be a joke?" the senyorita retaliated sharply.

"It's unnatural for anyone to bring up a subject like that in the middle of a situation like ours," answered Miguel in a mild tone.

"He's right," said Cenotaph. "Even if you've said you piece, what would you get out of it? For sure you'll be rejected, both of you will get hurt and your brother will lose all respect for you."

"Hey," interjected Robert. "What's the big idea behind all of you ganging up on Julia all of a sudden? Is there a crime in confessing she loves Raul? Regardless of place and time!"

"But that's the problem! Time!" said Mathilda heatedly. "We've already mentioned before that her confession is what's inopportune."

"The reason we're annoyed is not because of you per se, Julie," said Sanguinex in a more or less comforting tone. "It's the nerve of you saying that when you of all people very well know what's going on."

"What were you thinking?" reprimanded Claude.

"Stop that!" protested Oliver, wrapping an arm around Julia. "You're making her cry! What's it to you that you're all angry?"

The pale fellow Frenchman ignored him. "I'm asking you a question...what were you thinking?"

Dazzling emerald eyes were now dull and lifeless, identical to her twin's but only glazed with unshed tears.

"I'm really sorry," Julia began. "I didn't know what hit me. Raul was so down because he knew that Tala loved someone else...it left me feeling helpless because there was nothing I could do to make him happy. I was angry at Tala...more over, I was angry at who he loved, because he caused my brother so much pain. I vowed to be the one Raul would find happiness in, for that way he could guarantee that he would never receive less than what he asks for. Besides, this isn't the first time I've seen him like this..."

Everyone fell silence as they listened closely to the brunette's story.

"The first time was my fault," she continued. "We were barely older that five years old. That time we were still working full time in the circus then. Since we had no biological parents to lean on, its entire crew was our family. Our foster brother Romero provided everything we needed...everything except real care and love...like what a mother would have for her child. Raul and I were to search for that for ourselves. It came to a point where our image of love became so distorted that my brother confessed he loved me...by love he wanted that bond a couple shred; he had seen a lot of them in the audiences during our performances."

"I was terrified that day...disgusted...disbelieving that he was my twin. The thought scared me beyond doubt and I...I rejected him. Just like you guys, I got so mad I even beat him. But Raul didn't say a word...he just acted the way he's acting now. How can I forget the expression on his face that day? It drove a stake through my heart and kept bothering me till we got older."

Julia paused for a moment, reminiscent, before continuing. "I grew to love Raul as more than my twin. He became the focus of my life that I because protective, domineering. I couldn't confess because I lack the courage my brother was born with. I kept my mouth shit till it was too late. A few months ago, he told me he liked Tala...and I knew. My Raul would be happy with this guy and so I'll help him the best I can for him to find his happiness. Now, in this convention I realize how my efforts have been in vain..."

She slumped in Oliver's slackened grip, shaking with the force of her sobs. "Raul is only getting more pain!" There followed sharp, irregular intakes of breath. "I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOVE AND NOT BE LOVED BACK!"

Her story ended, for the wretched girl can continue it no longer. She cried before her speechless group of friends.

"_Punyeta,_ Julia..." Miguel said reproachfully. "Why now?"

"_Punyeta ka rin Miguel!_ _Punyeta_ right back at you!" Julia barked, standing up and pointing a threatening finger in his face. "I don't see any of YOU doing anything to solve Raul's problem! The fartherst you can go is discussions, discussions that yield no productive results! It's time I did something...I'M going to be the one whom my brother shall be happy with. If he can't have Tala, he has ME! ...it's time I redeemed myself anyway and YOU aren't stopping me!"

"Jules please!" came Mathilda timidly. "Be reasonable. Think of what Raul would say..."

"WHO DO YOU THINK KNOWS RAUL BETTER, HUH MATTIE?! ANSWER ME THAT!"

"JULIA!" Johnny lunged at the Spanish girl before she could lash out and do damage.

They collapsed on the floor, panting.

"You guys just had to push and push, didn't you?" said the Scot before whispering to the breathless Fernandez in his arms. "Don't listen to them. Don't be affected by what they say."

"You're your own boss," added Oliver.

"You know what I think is a good idea?" smiled Enrique. "You telling Raul how much you love him. I mean, it may not get you anywhere but at least you got the load off your chest and you wouldn't feel so guilty about hurting him all those years ago."

"We'll make the guys understand," said Robert, helping her up. "Go get him!" And he pushed the elder twin out the door.

--

All the dogs, not just the Europeans, overheard the dramatic exchange. They were bent on helping Raul. He was the only one who wasn't happy with whom he was with...not that there was anyone to BE with in the first place. Tala was now out of the question, but Julia was there to take his place.

Everything had to fall in place with Raul not knowing Kai and Tala were together and before the end of the day or else the chance may never pass by them again.

Plus, its time this huge mess was brought in the clear and straightened out.

Howls resonated in the blood red sky of the setting sun. That evening, their call was so irresistible that not only were the competitors once more drawn out of their trailers, but also people visiting the convention went to the generous space given to the international teams to see what the commotion was about.

"Raul!" Julia exclaimed, having been thrown out a trailer by the Majestic team captain in it.

"Julia," the younger redhead smiled. "What's up?"

His sister sighed. "Listen...I have to tell you something..."

Julia took Raul's hands in hers and steered him such that he had his back to the rest of the trailers where the noise was coming from.

"I..." the mocha-haired girl began.

"Raul! Julia!" Gracie and Daisy began barking in unison. "DON'T TURN YOUR HEADS!"

Raul almost did the exact opposite. His curiosity was terribly irked by what could be possibly behind him.

"What—"

"Raul..." Julia cupped the other's cheek tenderly to keep his focus on her, but she lost the words once more.

"Julia!" the Europeans in the trailer she was thrown from were gesturing wildly. The elder Fernandez looked past her twin's shoulder and gasped.

The scene was curious. Dogs were everywhere, making incredible noise. The moon was whole and huge, dazzling a number of loving couples, one of which was Tala and Kai.

"You're kidding," Julia breathed.

"What?" Raul asked once more, now impatient.

He took his sister's wrist and tried to pry it off his face when she came to and kissed him right then and there.

"MmMmMph?! Julia!" the Spaniard exploded when they pulled apart. "What the hell as gotten into you?!"

The brunette bowed her head as the redhead finally found out the truth.

Tala was snogging Kai...and a number of canines tried to hide them by tackling the pair to the ground. Too late though, for Raul already saw.

"NOOOOO!"

People in the vicinity stopped to look.

"Raul are you alright?" asked Michael as he helped get hyperactive dogs off two Russians.

"Tala..." he replied weakly as he sank to the ground by his twin's feet.

"What?" several voices asked.

"WE CAN EXPLAIN!" two shouted.

The night was getting more and more exciting. Audiences, not just the competitors, were on the edge of their seats...metamorphically speaking of course...they were standing.

Heads wheeled about to find a pair of figures silhouetted against the moonlight.

It was Mystel and Hiro.

**TBC**

A/N: I love the next chapter...its has a Kyo Kara Maou cameo...x3...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


	9. Brilliance

A/N: ...I'll just get on with this an finish it...enjoy!xD...if any of you are...

**The Dog Convention**

_**Chapter Nine**_

"Alright you two..." Garland began warningly. "What's going on?"

Sensing that the crowd's tension was growing, Hiro laughed apologetically and held up his hands in defeat.

"Hang on!" he said. "Hear us out!"

"Oh don't worry," said Daichi. "We're all ears."

"No interruptions?" requested Mystel.

"Spill it, Stel." Miguel blurted out.

"Chill!" said the elder Kinomiya. "Here's the story...It started out when Summertime ran away yesterday. During our search, we overheard a couple of conversations." He looked pointedly at the Fernandez twins and Lee and Michael.

"Pieced together," continued the young Egyptian. "They...heh...reveal a sort of love chain."

It wasn't a surprise when most of their audience frowned.

"They involve certain people liking other people..." said Hiro.

Even if Raul, Tala, Tyson and Rei perked up, things were nonetheless further muddled.

"Ai! Hiro!" Mystel flushed. "Let's just tell them!"

The tall bluenette pouted. "Fine. I'll begin with...Raul."

The Spaniard faced him. "Si?"

"You like Tala, don't you?"

The Blitzkrieg team captain stared. "You do?" he asked.

"Tala," continued Hiro. "You like Tyson?"

"You do?!" asked the said Jap disbelievingly.

"Well, not anymore..." was the reply.

"Otoutou," continued the elder Kinomiya. "You like Rei."

The team mates exchanged looks of half uneasiness, half apology.

"And Rei," Hiro finished. "You like Mystel..."

"I did," came the quiet Chinese teen.

Crowds were watching the scenario like they would a tennis match and were buzzing like bees at the new piece of intriguing news.

"We knew that none of you would get anywhere in your situation and that none of you would be entirely happy," Mystel explained. "After we saw Tibitee and Summertime humping, it hit us that that only way to get something from that chain is to break the links..."

"You can say we purposely broke you apart," said Hiro. "Hate us if you want but by the looks of it, I'm guessing all of you are happy with whom you've found."

New couples were hit home. They blushed, held hands and smiled knowingly.

"Are you?" asked the platinum blonde teen, seeing the expression on Raul's face.

"NO! NO! NOT EVERYONE!" the dogs were yelping. "What about Raul and Julia?!"

"No." Enrique said loudly. "I don't think Raul is happy." He turned to the twins. "Jules, would you do the honor of making him understand?"

The brunette sighed yet again. "Raul...do you still remember what you told me when we were young? To be honest I loved you too back then, but I was afraid. I didn't have the courage to say how I felt...and any hope of acquiring that courage died when you told me you liked Tala. It made me feel bad that you experience a horrible rejection at such a young age. Now I'm making it up to you...I want to see you happy, baby..."

Younger emerald eyes softened. "Julie, you don't have to force yourself just to make me happy—"

"I'm not forcing myself...know that," his sister said sternly but gently. "You'll grow to love me again, just like how I grew to love you...okay?"

She was so surprised when the redhead gave her a crushing, sincere hug and the spectating crowds applauded.

"What about you two?" Kai asked Mystel and Hiro. "Was what you did just for bringing all of us together or was it for you too?"

The pair was unable to answer. Were they really together?

"DID someone say something about boys loving boys?" a jolly voice boomed from within the depths of the convention tents.

Everyone gasped. "Mr. Von Beanfield!" they chorused as people parted to the let CEO through.

Sir Dogsheep Von Beanfield was a short, skinny man with angelic wavy, sun-kissed locks and gorgeous sea blue green eyes. He loved wearing uniforms and was excellent with a sword. Fencing or dueling was another passion next to pooches.

"You know I was married to a male once, but then there's that rumor that I'm the sad little brother who's husband was snatched away by his dashing older brother! AHAHAHA!" began the great man. "His name was Weewee Onions and we met in a fight. It was love at first slap...I can never forget that day. We disagreed on a bajilionty things but we always kissed and made up in the end. Once I almost lost my Weewee when he ran headlong into a wall we thought wasn't real. Unfortunately, he passed away when he got hit by a boulder disguised as a baseball. Weewee loved baseball..."

The party looked upon Sir Von Beanfield with awe and respect even thought they didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about or how it was related to boys liking boys.

"Two things you should always keep in mind," said the CEO. "...is that all trains have doors on either side and that the reason why deserts are always beautiful is because you're never satisfied with what it has to offer so it never loses the element of surprise."

--

"Boy, that Von Beanfield guy sure has a loose screw!" Max said during breakfast.

It was the next day and they were back competing once more. The day before had passed like a bad but significant storm. Significant because lives underwent a huge long-term change...for the better.

"Maybe its ideas like his that make his work successful." Kenny said excitedly. 'Who knows what a lot of brilliant things go through his head!"

"Depends on how you define brilliant..." answered Kai, grabbing breakfast off the table. "Later..."

"Where's HE going?" Tyson jerked his thumb at the sourpuss who just left.

"Mind you own business, Ty," said Rei good-naturedly.

"That's an excellent question." continued the Chief, engrossed in Sir Von Beanfield. "How should one define brilliance to know if Mr. Von Beanfield is truly a brilliant man?"

His small excited face turned to face his fellow Bladebreakers. "How would you define brilliance, Max?"

The freckled blonde thought for a moment, and then he grinned. "Buying a pair of shoes a size smaller, placing a plastic bag with water in each and leaving them in the freezer overnight. In the morning, hey presto! You've got the right fit of shoes..."

Kenny gawked for a moment or two as the rest of the party laughed.

"Wow Max, that IS brilliant," he said. "How about you Rei? How would you define brilliance?"

The Chinese teen shrugged. "Great ability to its most extreme. Plain and simple."

"Works for me," the young brunette replied. "What about you Daichi?"

The redhead was currently preoccupied in wrestling his inanimate breakfast and wasn't really paying attention.

"Brilliance is something shiny..."

"If you look at it that way, it's true!" said Max cheerily.

"How would you define brilliance Tyson?"

The bluenette considered his expectant team mates for a moment before swallowing the rest of the egg he had in his mouth.

"How else would you normally look at brilliance? It's something one has when one is thought of highly."

"Why? How would YOU define brilliance, Chief?" Daichi asked.

Kenny thought for a moment. "In the context of Sir Von Beanfield, my definition would be a something so simple and unrelated at first but profoundly true and meaningful when you think about it. Now the analysis needn't produce results, you might not even understand it. But then your gut points you to the right direction...and that's all the brilliance there is."

"Brilliant!" declared Tyson. "I didn't understand a word you said."

"You don't have to," answered the computer whiz.

"I think I kind of get the gist," said Rei said tentatively and Kenny beamed.

"That vague feeling is exactly the brilliance I was saying!" he said. "The hidden meanings are so deep but then you know what they are."

"Do you guys know what MY definition of brilliance is?"

Hiro entered the dining area, having just finished taking care of the dogs' morning needs.

"Don't give us a headache..." mumbled the blonde.

The elder Kinomiya smiled. "It's how one thing could have two meanings. The first being its literal sense which more often that not makes none at all or is too obvious to bother stating. The second meaning is that one thing's equivalent in any aspect of life. The connections and realizations you can make are the ones I call sheer brilliance..."

"How is brilliance related to Von Beanfield again?" Tyson asked, thoroughly lost.

"Last night he told us that in relationships, we should remember two things," began Kenny.

"All trains have doors," provided Rei.

"...and the desert never runs out of the element of surprise because were not satisfied with what it has to offer," finished Max.

Hiro tuned out. A single question kept bugging him last night and now it was bugging him again.

Were he and Mystel really together?

Why was it nagging inside his head? No matter how hard it would nag, a straight answer couldn't possibly be extracted...unless...

Sir Dogsheep Von Beanfield had mentioned something yesterday about relationships. At that time they appeared to be out of topic...almost absurd. And today his team was defining brilliance so they could asses what the CEO said.

How exactly had Hiro Kinomiya define brilliance?

By his definition, what the Von Beanfield fellow had said made all the sense in the world...

...he just answered his own question.

"LATER!" yelped the elder bluenette, jumping as if he'd been poked by a hot rod. "I forgot I have to meet BEGA today. I'll be out for just a bit see you in the tents bye!"

"What's with today and people going out?" said Tyson exasperatedly.

Rei smiled, knowing what was going on.

"I told you to mind your own business, Ty...if Hiro says he'll be back, let's just trust his word."

**TBC**

A/N: ...in a hurry! sorry for typos! Harry Potter 7 was shii--! TSUBASA RESERVOIR IS LOVE!!! ...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


	10. Epilouge

A/N: Gwendel says: It is time.

**The Dog Convention**

_**Epilouge**_

TWO YEARS LATER

Team BEGA was crashing the Seibald residence in Shibuya, Japan.

Mystel had been unusually irritable for the past few days now and had lost interest in seeing his lover in his brother's dojo at the capital.

Team mates suspected it was an LQ or Lovers' Quarrel, but from the tan boy's point of view, things appeared pretty one-sided.

The five of them were jamming in the living room one lazy afternoon when Brooklyn decided to get the story out.

"Why aren't you with Hiro today, Stel?" the carrot topped teen began.

Mystel sighed. It wasn't the first time Brooklyn asked...nor was it the tenth of twentieth; he had lost count. It was best if he finally answered.

"If you really want to know," said the Egyptian. "Hiro's been acting weird lately. He has these outrageous mood swings that make me upset. Whenever we went out, he felt it was his obligation to take me out. Even sex was unexciting; he's lose momentum and ruin the mood. It's like he's fed up or something...or everything has gone routine and he wants something new. But what other new could there be? What new is he looking for? Pray tell, I asked him. He didn't give me a straight answer and I got so annoyed I didn't want to see him for some days. I was waiting for his call but he shut up and retreated in his zoned out, preoccupied corner..."

The platinum blonde placed his head in his hands. "What'd possibly gone wrong? What am I going to do?"

"Don't blame yourself, Stel," said Brooklyn. "Hiro might just be in the middle of some...internal crisis that he doesn't want you to worry about."

Mystel was not in the least bit way consoled.

--

"Tibitee! Tibitee!"

Summertime was outright fretting. Leaving her owners and two other dogs behind her, she raced ahead toward the Kinomiya dojo and clawed urgently at the sliding paper door.

With some effort, the dogs in the house pulled it open and the scottish terrier burst in.

"Summertime?"

Rei, Max and Daichi, who were by the entrance, recognized her. "What are you doing here?"

Summertime didn't pay attention to them. "Tibitee?" She was jumping about. "Where is Tibitee?!"

The said crossbreed came forth from the kitchen.

"Summertime! Why are you her?" he asked.

"It's Mystel!" Garland choked out when he reached the door, gasping for breath.

The Bladebreakers hurriedly brought in the new arrivals and gave them water to drink.

"What about Mystel?" queired Hiro, emotion heavy in his voice.

"He WHAT?!" yelped Tibitee at what the terrier told him. "Ran away? Where?"

"We don't know where he went!" Mingming told them, visibly distresed.

"All I know is that he's been upset lately..." said Summertime.

"Upset?" questioned Rei, having heard the same thing from Brooklyn. "How?"

Everyone, even the dogs, looked at Hiro. The bluenette blanched.

"What did you do?" Kai demanded expectantly.

"Nothing! Nothing that would purposely offend him." Hiro sternly answered. "What did he say?"

Team BEGA exchanged looks.

"Well, he said you've been quite off recently," filled in Brooklyn. "It made him feel that you were getting bored and was wanting something new. Problem was, if Stel's assumption WAS true, he couldn't offer you anything new anymore."

The Bladebreakers wheeled about to confirm this with their coach.

Hiro sunk in the chair he was standing by, looking like he just recieved news that Tyson had breast cancer.

"Did he leave any clues as to where he would go?" the elder Kinomiya asked.

Crusher shook his head. "His room was absolutely neat and clean...like he'd never go back to it. The only thing we found was an ATM receipt showing that he withdrew a good lot of bread."

Hiro frowned, then realization hit him.

"Kai, where's your jet?"

The Russian shrugged. "Down my pants?"

"No, the OTHER jet!"

The rest of the group could hardly stifle their laughs.

"It's out back," Kai grinned. "Need someone to fly it?"

Hiro halted for a moment, thinking with his mouth open. "Could you?"

"Sure."

He broke into a brilliant smile. "Thanks Kai. Now we better leave soon..." and with that he dashed upstairs to grab some necessities.

The Bladebreaker captain sighed. "Okay kids...and guests...don't land yourselves in jail while I'm gone. There are oranges in the fridge if you're hungry...the telephone's right beside it if you want more. Remember to wash your socks and hair. Take care of the dos and we won't be gone long...I hope. Just in case, the location of mine and Hiro's will is in—"

"Kai! We get it!" yelped Garland. The others were rolling on the floor, laughing their asses off.

"All set," said Hiro coming down the stairs. "Kai I didn't pack y—"

"No need, no need." replied the other bluenette with the wave of a hand. "But after I drop you off wherever, I'm heading for Russia. Call me when you need to be picked up."

"Hey Kai?" Rei asked. "Could I come too?"

"Make it quick! We are leaving!"

--

"Weather outside is sunny, not a cloud in the sky. Beginnings of a cold front are far from being experience and there's a minimal chance we'd be going with or against the wind. Flying conditions are perfect!" the Kai in the pilot's seat looked back at his two passengers. "It'd be nice to know where we're going."

"Florence," replied Hiro. "The site of the Von Beanfield Convention two years ago."

Rei raised a delicate ebony brow. "Rekindling old memories?"

"I know where to find Mystel."

"Well good luck." said the pilot.

--

The Plaza where the VB Con was held never looked so big without the tents. The open space was teeming with people and Hiro had no idea where to start looking or how. He was all alone in a foreign land with no money and just a small duffel to call his. To an average thrill-seeker, it would be the perfect NatGeo Adventure!

But the blue haired Jap seemed to have that vague notion that where he was going was right, and banked on that...it's all the brilliance there was.

Mystel had told him that his favortie place of all time was a steep stretch of cobbled street by the outskirts of the said Italian state. From its highest point, one can see a thin line of blue by the horizon, and that was the sea.

Between that and where one would stand was a fascinating network of quaint streets and dainty square houses filled with noise and life. Whenever the sun would set, one would be caught in between the two towering houses that shielded that street. Any which was one would look at the view then...it would still be breathtaking.

Hiro knew exactly where the unnamed street was, and he was sure to find Mystel there. The boy frequented it when he wanted to have peace in himself.

The radiance of sunrays almost blinded Hiro when he came barging down the street. The sun was about to set and for a couple of feet, it was too bright to see anything.

As he went downhill, he met no one. Not many of the natives knew the existence of the street and it was only accessible by foot.

Soon enough, he saw a solitary figure down the stony path. The too-familiar silhouette was leaning against the earthen wall of a tall infrastructure, seemingly engrossed in the picturesque view as if he were looking at it for the last time.

Hiro cautiously approached the lone being with his heart pounding in his throat.

"Mystel?"

"Who?" the other replied in a croaky voice. He turned out to be an old man with an outrageous set of clothing.

"Ah!" the bluenette reddened. "Very sorry, sir," he apologized in English. "I thought you were someone I knew."

Quite disconcerted, the Jap went further down the street. He had been absolutely sure that he'd find his mate here...

"Hiro?"

His head shot up. All speech was robbed from him.

"Mystel..."

The boy was silhouetted against the sun. His small form was framed by the constantly moving rays of gold and light, making his look like a god.

"Y-you...came all the way here?" said the platinum blonde.

Hiro approached him hesitantly, unsure whether the other's pain had been soothed yet. "I want to apologize for my behavior, Stel," he said.

The Egyptian shook his head. "I want an explanation."

He got confused when the elder man smiled. "When I show you...I trust that you'll understand my reasons?"

Mystel nodded reluctantly and gasped and stepped back when the bluenette got down on one knee.

Hiro took a tissue-box sized wicker picnic basket from the duffel he carried and opened it facing the tan boy.

Mystel cried out as more than a hundred butterflies escaped from it, leaving in their wake a bed of dried lavenders that were cushioning a cellphone and a calling card.

"Mystel," Hiro spoke. "...marry me?"

Overexcited shrieks of laughter scared the pigeons away from a number of roofs three miles away.

"YES! YES! OH YES!" the blonde was jumping up and down, almost strangling his boyfriend in a hug.

"Here's the phone, love. Call the wedding planner's number on that card."

The Egyptian was about to do as he was told when he stopped. "How would you know if it's a good one?"

The bluenette smiled. "Remember Oliver's and Enrique's wedding?"

"Damn that had the best everything! It was ultimately sweet too!"

"I got their wedding planner. She's got a lot of connections and don't worry; she specialized in weddings like ours."

What he said left Mystel beaming for a few minutes. "You're amazing Hiro..." was all he could manage. "You never fail to surprise me...never."

The elder Kinomiya sighed contentedly as Mystel sank in his arms. "I'm glad you don't either..."

Further down the sun-kissed street hid a colorful party of four behind an old white-washed house.

"Good boy Bartolo," said Enrique, ruffling the Belgian sheepdog's fur.

"Y'know I was so surprised when Oolala took that precious calling card from my desk," laughed Oliver, cuddling the said small maltese.

"It wasn't a bad idea to teach Chippolata how to operate a cellphone, was it?" smiled Robert.

"Nor teach Jumpy and Screwy how to drive a motorcycle," added Johnny. "But goddamnit I almost had a bloody heart attack when they look my motorrad out and led us here..."

The Italian cocked his head to one side. "These dogs know something we don't. If you ask me, I owe them a lot for helping Raul two years ago..."

"And Tala, Tyson and Rei too..." followed up the purple haired man.

"Don't forget Mystel and Hiro," added the Scot.

"These yearly Dog Cons really get you somewhere," the grass-haired Frenchman finished casually.

"Hey..." Oolala hissed to his companions below. "When are the wedding bells?"

Jumpy winked. "We'll take care of that too..."

"...with help." Screwy said grinning.

"News travels fast anyway," said Bartolo and Chippolata in unison, doing a dog's equivalent of a high five.

**END**

A/N: Adeyaka ni saita! Piani pink! Watashi no tame ni Egao ga ichi ban Suteki na watashi ni naru! Tell me what y'all think and thanks for the TRUCKLOADS of support I got for this story! It's absolutely teeming with SUPPORT! Y'all never let me down...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


End file.
